mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser est le chef d'une armée et souhaite conquérir le Royaume Champignon. Père de Bowser Jr., il est le principal ennemi de Mario et Luigi dans la majorité des jeux de la franchise Mario. Sa principale activité consiste à enlever la princesse du Royaume Champignon afin de pouvoir régner sur le royaume, mais voit constamment ses plans réduits à néant par les efforts du plombier et de leurs amis. À l'instar du Dr. Eggman ou encore de Ganondorf, il est l'un des méchants les plus reconnaissables du monde des jeux vidéo. Personnalité Bowser est dans la plupart des jeu comme un être égoïste, cruel, brute et assoiffé de pouvoir. Il est présenté comme un être parfois naïf ou même idiot, en particulier dans les jeux de rôle issus de la saga mais il reste généralement dépeint comme un être cruel même à l'égard de ses troupes, un personnage craint et respecté qui n'hésite pas à tendre nombre de pièges mortels pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il est montré dans certains jeux et même dans le film d'animation Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! qu'il n'a pas toujours un mauvais fond et qu'il peut également s'allier avec son plus grand ennemi pour une cause commune (comme dans Super Mario RPG ou Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). Il est amoureux de la Princesse Peach ce qui n'est pas réciproque. Bowser est le méchant par excellence. Gros, machiavélique, lourd, il reste quand même un personnage avec des sentiments qui essaye de s'enfermer dans son rôle de méchant, en laissant toute fois échapper parfois ses émotions. Pouvoirs et capacités Souffle de feu : La capacité la plus proéminente et la plus constante de Bowser, apparaissant dans presque tous les jeux auxquels il a été présenté. Il peut respirer des flots continus de feu, ou tirer des rafales de boules de feu sur ses ennemis. Son souffle de feu est apparemment si chaud qu'il est aussi efficace sous l'eau que sur terre. * Pyrokinésie : Dans Super Mario Odyssey, en plus de son souffle de feu, Bowser peut générer des ondes de choc de feu, et créer des carapaces enflammées. Attributs surhumains : Tout au long de ses apparitions, Bowser a démontré des capacités surhumains bien au dela de celles d'une personne normale. * Force surhumaine : Bowser possède une force surhumaine immense. Il peut défoncer des rochers, soulever des objets immensément lourds avec une relative facilité et renverser des ennemis faisant plusieurs fois sa taille. **'Ondes de choc' : La force immense de Bowser lui permet généralement en sautant sur le sol de générer une force suffisante pour créer une ou plusieurs ondes de chocs. * Résistance surhumaine : Tout comme sa force, la résistance physique de Bowser est immense. Il peut endurer une quantité apparemment infinie de situations mortelles, et d'une manière ou d'une autre revient toujours; il a été trempé dans la lave, électrocuté, explosé, écrasé par des objets lourds comme son propre château à plusieurs reprises, tombé des centaines de pieds..... Magie noire : Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué que Kamek, Bowser est un utilisateur habile de la magie noire. * Téléportation ': Dans Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy et Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser se téléporte en combat, et immédiatement après ses défaites. * 'Électrokinésie : Dans Mario Galaxy et Mario Party 9, Bowser est capable d'invoquer la foudre. * Vol : Dans Super Mario Galaxy 2 et Mario Party 9, Bowser peut léviter à volonté. * Métamorphose : Dans Super Mario Bros, Bowser a pu transformer la quasi-intégralité des Toads du Royaume Champignon en blocs. * Énergie noire : Dans Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser peut générer des ondes de chocs noires. Sa création thumb|rightBowser est né dans la semi-obligation. Le contexte est que, le 29 juin 1982, Universal lança un procès contre Nintendo, ayant pour motif que Donkey Kong a soi-disant été majoritairement inspiré de King Kong (beaucoup de personnes confondaient D.K. avec King Kong), et que Nintendo doit payer le licencing de King Kong. Nintendo gagna finalement le procès principal en janvier 1984. Mais, après l'expérience de ce procès pour plagiat, Nintendo préfère désormais cantonner D.K. à des rôles mineurs. (Il reprendra de l'importance dans la série "Donkey Kong Country" sur Super Nintendo). Quand les développeurs en viennent à l'antagoniste principal de Super Mario Bros. , Donkey Kong ne peut plus vraiment jouer ce personnage. Super Mario Bros. et The Legend of Zelda sont faits en parallèles, et Ganondorf et Bowser sont à l'origine décrits comme des "rois taureaux démoniaques". Puis, chacun trouva leur forme actuelle. Pour ce qui est de Bowser, Miyamoto aimait bien le personnage du roi taureau (Ox King en anglais) dans le dessin animé Alakazan le petit singe. Miyamoto essaye de dessiner ce roi taureau, mais plutôt mal réalisé le dessin ressemble plus au roi des tortues selon Takashi Tezuka. Ils ont ensuite améliorées ce nouveau boss pour le faire ressembler à des Koopa Troopa. Le nom en version japonaise de Bowser est Koopa. Le nom de Koopa est en fait originaire du Kuppa, un plat coréen ; car Miyamoto et Tezuka ne pensaient qu'à aller manger au restaurant coréen au moment ou ils discutaient du nom du boss. Ils ont choisi le Kuppa parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un plat épicé, qui correspondait au côté carnivore de Bowser. Donc, Bowser a été créé spécialement pour Super Mario Bros. Dans ce jeu, il est entièrement vert. Il crache des flammes et, dans les derniers niveaux, il lance des marteaux. Le vrai Bowser n'apparaît qu'à la fin. La technique pour le vaincre est très simple, il suffit d'atteindre la sorte de hache derrière lui pour casser le pont où il se trouve pour le faire tomber dans la lave. Il est également possible de le tuer en lui envoyant une dizaine de boules de feu à l'aide d'une Fleur de feu. Dans "Super Mario Bros 2", en 1988, Nintendo remplace Bowser par Wart, la grenouille géante. Les joueurs l'apprécient moins... Bowser fait alors son grand retour en 1990 dans "Super Mario Bros. 3", en 1990. Ses sept enfants, Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Wendy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa et Ludwig von Koopa font également leur première apparition dans ce jeu. Depuis, Bowser apparaît dans tous les jeux Mario et, toujours, comme le gros vilain. Apparitions Série Super Mario Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Dans ces jeux, Bowser a enlevé encore une fois la princesse Peach, mais il a également voler toutes les étoiles de puissance et les a données à certains de ses sbires. Lors des ses combat, Mario doit l'attraper par la queue, le faire tournoyer et l'envoyer sur les mines qui flottent autour de l'arène. Bowser peut cracher du feu. Super Mario Sunshine Bowser et son fils apparaissent comme antagonistes principaux. Ce dernier a dérobé tous les soleils de l'Île Delfino et l'a plongée dans le chaos l'île en y envoyant diverses créatures infâmes. Lors de son combat, au Mont Corona, Mario doit éviter les Bill Balles, mais également les souffles ardents de Bowser. Pour le vaincre, Mario doit effectuer des charges au sol sur certains coins de sa piscine afin de la vaincre. Une fois vaincu, il retrouve sa taille normale et l'île est sauvée. Il est revu à la fin du jeu avec son fils, où il avoue que Peach n'est pas sa vraie mère et qu'il doit vaincre Mario à mainte reprises, comme il a fait. Super Mario Galaxy Il y apparaît comme antagoniste principal. Il dérobe les étoiles et les grandes étoiles afin de contrôler la galaxie. Il enlève encore une fois la Princesse Peach. Il y apparaît comme boss à battre à la fin de chaque dôme (sauf dans l'Usine de robots et dans l'Usine de vaisseaux où il est remplacé par son fils). A la fin du jeu, il est battu et retourne au Royaume Champignon. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Il y apparaît encore une fois en tant qu'antagoniste principal. Il dérobe les grandes étoiles afin encore une fois de contrôler la galaxie et y régner avec la Princesse Peach. Il est affronté aux mondes 2, 4, 6 et 8 en tant boss final de chaque monde. Bowser. Jr est aussi de la partie et est affronté dans les mondes 1, 3, 5 et 7 en tant que boss final. Une fois battu, il est envoyé dans un trou noir. Super Mario 3D World [[Fichier:480px-Bowser_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|thumb|200px|''Bowser dans une voiture.]]Bowser apparaît comme principal antagoniste du jeu Super Mario 3D World. Ce dernier a capturé la reine des Libella s'enfuit dans son propre monde. Ce dernier est affronté deux fois dans sa voiture, et cette dernière doit être éclatée avec des bombes. Lors du combat final, il utilise une super clochette et se transforme en Meowser. Le personnage doit alors éviter ses assauts tout en escaladant sa tour sous une pluie torrentielle. Le personnage finit par le vaincre, lorsqu'il a quatre clones de lui en activant un bloc POW. ''Super Mario Odyssey Bowser reprends son rôle habituel de méchant et décide de prendre Peach pour épouse. Au début du jeu, il balaie Mario dans les airs avec sa queue et jette sa casquette dans les airs. Bowser est affronté premièrement au pays des nuages, où Mario doit envoyer Cappy sur son haut-de-forme possédant des gants de boxe pour le vaincre. Le deuxième combat se déroule au pays de la lune. Cette fois-ci, il va sauter en produisant des ondes de chocs, envoyer des sphères de briques et cracher du feu. Une fois vaincu, Peach, Mario et lui même tombent en dessous de l'arène, dans une zone magmatique. Mario décide finalement de chapimorphoser Bowser pour le sortir Peach et lui du pays de la lune. Bowser finit par éclater une sorte de noyau et s'enfui. Bowser et Mario sont revus tout-deux à la fin du jeu, essayant chacun de séduire Peach. Ces derniers se font rejeter par la princesse, lassée des avances. Série Paper Mario Paper Mario Bowser endosse une fois de plus le rôle de méchant. Il a volé la baguette Étoile au Havre Étoile afin d'exaucer ses voeux, dont celui d'épouser Peach. Mario l'affronte au début du jeu, mais à cause de la puissance de la baguette se fait envoyer à la terre ferme. La héros l'affronte à la tout fin du jeu, où la puissance des sages étoilés permet de la vaincre. Bowser est finalement vaincu et la paix restaurée. ''Super Paper Mario'' Mario et Luigi rendent visite à Bowser afin de lui demander où est la Princesse Peach. Ce dernier est étonné d'entendre cette nouvelle. Il est emporté dans le vortex créé par la Comte Niark avec Luigi. Il est retrouvé dans le monde 3 et Mario fait exploser son château. Il est déçu car il voulait s'en trouver un nouveau. Mais il voit la Princesse et dit que c'est le bon moment pour éliminer Mario. Ce dernier bat Bowser. Peach tente de persuader Bowser de rejoindre leur équipe. Refusant cette proposition dans un premier temps, il accepte dans un second temps. Bowser est un personnage puissant, pouvant sauter et cracher du feu. Mais il est très lent et ne peut pas monter les échelles du fait de son poids important. Au Château Niark, il combat Mc Astagne, mais les deux luttent ensemble contre la chute du plafond. Ils demandent aux autres d'avancer sans eux. Il est retrouvé au combat final contre Dimensio. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Au début de jeu, il a encore une fois, enlevé la Princesse Peach et Mario est parti la libérer. Mario affronte donc ce dernier et gagne face à lui. Mais une épée géante se plante dans le château et en prend possession. Mario, Peach et Bowser sont alors éjectés. Bowser rejoint le groupe des héros plus tard dans l'aventure. Bowser peut cracher du feu, comme à sa grande habitude, mais peut également attaquer à l'aide d'un boulet de fer. Ses capacités spéciales augmentent surtout l'attaque de ses alliés et lui même. Série Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Dans ce jeu, il collabore avec Mario et Luigi pour reprendre la voix de la Princesse Peach des griffes de Graguémona. Mais Gracowitz éjecte les trois protagonistes du Koopa Jet. Bowser se retrouve dans un canon et demande l'aide des deux plombiers. Mais Sterex veut les faire payer afin de libérer Bowser. Mais ce dernier ne tient pas parole et combat les deux frères. Il est alors vaincu, mais les Frères Stella allume la mèche du canon. Avant de se faire éjecté, il compte sur les deux frères pour retrouver la voix de Peach. On le recroise alors au Château de Sodagnoble, mais ce dernier est sous les ordres du Pargne et ce dernier lui a donné pour surnom Le Bleu. Mario et Luigi tentent de lui ramener la mémoire, mais en vain. Il est donc battu par les deux frères et s'enfuit avec le Pargne. On le recroise, toujours en compagnie du Pargne dans le sous-sol de la Hahadémie. Il est encore une fois battu et retrouve la mémoire après avoir été sur la Végétoile. Il est retrouvé par Gracowitz et ce dernier injecte l'âme de Graguémona. Ce dernier devient donc Bowsémona. Il est également le boss final du jeu. Dans le remake, on apprends que Bowser a été rendu amnésique à cause de la chute du Capitaine Goomba sur sa tête au Mont Uf. Ce dernier, perdu, finit par faire chuter Pargne et manger les fruits qu'il a volé. Pargne, refuse dans un premier temps de le recruter, le jugeant trop "pataud". Mais il finit par le recruter et l'utiliser pour ses plans. Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Bowser apparaît très tard dans le jeu, contrairement aux autres jeux. Ce dernier envahie la chambre de la pseudo princesse Peach, et fait évanouir tous les Toad. Le roi Koopa s'enfui par erreur dans le Volcan Thwomp, et rencontre sa version du passé. Ces derniers s'insultent, mais finissent par s'allier. Les frères les combattent tous deux et les battent. Les deux rois atterrissent sur un Thwomp, et ce dernier s'élève en l'air. Bowser demande à sa version du passé d'être très mauvais et méchant, et finit par tomber. Il est revu à la fin du jeu, ayant finalement atterrit dans le jardin du château. Bowser mange ce qu'il reste de la jumelle de la princesse Xhampi et se transforme en Xhowser. Ce dernier est finalement vaincu, mettant un terme au jeu. Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Bowser, après avoir mangé un étrange champignon donné par Gracowitz, s'évanouit et se retrouve prisonnier dans une caverne. Il apprend par la suite que Gracowitz a pris possession de son château. Il décide d'empêcher Gracowitz de transformer son château en repaire du mal à l'effigie du savant fou. Il va alors régler ses comptes avec Gracowitz, mais va également sauver le Royaume Champignon sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Charlie Bloc, après que Bowser l'ai sauvé, lui offre généreusement un Aspirobloc qui lui permet d'avaler les petits ennemis et de sauver accessoirement les Chabloc des griffes des ennemis. Série Mario Party Mario Party: The Top 100 Bowser réapparaît une nouvelle fois, en tant que méchant une nouvelle fois. Il défi le joueur à la fin du premier monde, au début du deuxième, au milieu du troisième et à la fin du quatrième. Ce dernier met le joueur à l'épreuve aux mini-jeux Lifting de Bowser, Les Cages de Bowser, Vertigo ainsi que Combat Final !. A la fin du dernier mini-jeu, Bowser a trouvé cela "marrant" et propose au personnage de remettre cela quand il veut. Bowser dans les autres jeux thumb|left|''Bowser dans [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Dans la série des ''Super Smash Bros, il y apparaît comme un personnage fort, mais lent. Il possède diverses attaques puissantes comme le souffle de feu ou bien encore la Bombe Bowser. Il possède aussi sa forme Smash Final qui dévaste tout sur son passage et inflige des dégâts importants. Dans la série des Mario Kart, il y apparaît comme personnage de type lourd. Dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, il lui aussi droit à son objet spécial en duo avec Bowser Jr. Il lance une carapace géante qui ressemble à la sienne. Dans la série des jeux de sports Mario, il y apparaît comme un personnage fort et lent.[[Fichier:Bowser_SMRPG.jpg|right|Bowser dans Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.]] Figurines *Bowser obtient sa figurine Super Smash Bros. dans la vague 3, sortie en janvier-février 2015. *Il obtient sa figurine Super Mario (série)|Super Mario dans la vague 1, sortie en mars 2015. Sa pose provient de l'artwork de Bowser dans Super Mario Galaxy. *Bowser reçoit une deuxième figurine dans la collection Super Mario à l'occasion de la sortie de Super Mario Odyssey. Celle-ci le représente dans son costume blanc de mariage provenant du jeu. thumb|114px|L'artwork en question. Amiibo_-_SSB_-_Bowser_-_Box.png|Figurine de Bowser apparaissant dans la vague 3 de la série Super Smash Bros. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Bowser_-_Box.png|Figurine de Bowser de la série Super Mario. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Bowser_(Wedding_Outfit).png|Figurine de Bowser pour Super Mario Odyssey dans la série Super Mario. Cartes Bowser obtient 5 cartes amiibo pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars. Notes * Dans le jeu Super Mario Bros, Bowser lance en fait ses flammes dans le mauvais sens. * Après la disparition de Bowser au château Niark dans Super Paper Mario, Peach rassure les deux frères en leur disant qu'il revient toujours. ** Après le combat au château de Peach dans Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser, il fait référence à ses nombreux échecs en disant "qu'il s'est planté plus vite que les autres fois". Autres médias Séries animées DIC thumb|400px Bowser (connu en tantque King Koopa en anglais et Roi Koopa' dans la première série) est l'antagoniste principal des trois séries animées. Doublage * Harvey Atkin en version originale. *Raoul Delfosse dans la version française de Super Mario Bros. ** Michel Barbey en tant que voix de remplacement. *Frédéric Souterelle dans les versions françaises des Aventures de Super Mario Bros. et de Super Mario World. Apparence Bowser est une créature croisant un dragon et une tortue dont la carapace a des piques. Il a deux cornes, des crocs visibles et des griffes aux pieds et mains. Son ventre est beige et sa queue porte deux piques. Différences avec les jeux Vraisemblablement basé sur son sprite de Super Mario Bros., Bowser est ici vert avec un ventre beige. Il porte une couronne qui pourrait être basée sur celle de Peach. Histoire Dans Super Mario Bros., Bowser est souvent vu habillé dans une autre identité dans le but de voler un trésor ou conquérir un royaume. Il est souvent assisté de Mouser. Dans Les aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser, après avoir été chassé du Royaume Champignon, réapparaît armé d'une Forteresse Volante et de 7 enfants avec qui il va chercher à conquérir les différents pays du Royaume Champignon. Dans Super Mario World, il a déménagé à Dino Land avec ses enfants pour causer des ennuis à nouveau aux frères Mario. Absences Bowser est présent dans la majorité des épisodes, mais a eu quelques absences, parfois en faveur de ses enfants ou d'un autre antagoniste. Super Mario Bros. * C'est beau l'amour Les aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 * Les mésaventures des baby-sitters * Une vie de chien Super Mario World * Catastrophe écologique (cameo) * La maison hantée * Yoshi motard * Le téléphone préhistorique Notes *Dans le doublage original de Le crime ne paie pas, son nom complet est "King Bowser Koopa". Les Mondes de Ralph Le film de Disney Les Mondes de Ralph, sorti fin novembre 2012 au cinéma, est un film sur des jeux vidéos fictifs faisant apparaître de très nombreux personnages connus en caméo. Bowser est vu au début du film dans la réunion des méchants, aux côtés de personnages comme le Dr. Eggman de la série Sonic ou M. Bison de la série Street Fighter, partageant leurs ressentis sur leur rôle. Il est ensuite aperçu de façon anecdotique dans plusieurs passages à la Gare Centrale des Jeux (la multiprise de la salle d'arcade). Rich Moore a affirmé que Nintendo a surveillé l'animation de Bowser et boirait du café dans un maniérisme officiel. }} de:Bowser en:Bowser Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Boss de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Boss de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Boss de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Boss de Tetris Attack Catégorie:Boss finaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Koopa Troopa Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Mario Party Advance Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. BD Comics Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Tetris Attack Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Rois et reines Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Tetris Attack Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher